HATE OR LOVE ? (MINYOON)
by Youngiii
Summary: HATE OR LOVE ? MINYOON CHAPTER 1-51 ADA DI WATTPAD: @YOUNGIII "CERITA MUSUH JADI KELUARGA" YAOI


(Skip)

Karena seul gi selalu depresi maka jimin terus bersama gadis itu, jimin benar-benar takut bila seul gi nekat, jimin merasa bersalah sudah meniduri yang lain ketika berstatus pacaran dengan seul gi bahkan menikah dibelakang gadis itu, dan sekarang ia membuat seul gi depresi seperti ini

Hingga saat ini kedua si kembar berusia 5 bulan, dimana bayi itu benar-benar bergerak lincah karena bisa mengenggam atau menarik barang dan membuat rumah berentakan, walau belum bisa jalan tapi bayi gembul itu sudah bisa mengulingkan tubuhnya terutama yoon he, mau tak mau jimin menghindarkan semua kabel listrik yang dekat dan menutup semua aliran listrik yang bisa digapai sinakal yoon he

"maaf sayang aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi" ucap jimin masih menahan yoon he yang bergerak aktif, hari ini seul gi memintanya untuk mengantarnya kekampus

Jimin pasrah saat seul gi mematikan handponenya kesal

"ini tidak untuk dimakan!!'' geram jimin ketika yoon he mengigit handponenya karena gusinya mulai gatal

klek

Yoon gi pulang dengan segala belanjaan ditangannya juga yoon ji

"sial, kau sekarang pintar menghabiskan uang" kesal jimin mengingat ia kadang harus kuliah dan kerja diperusahaan kelurganya sendiri yah walau tak masuk setiap hari

"bagus juga usulan appa, agar semua gaji dan bonusmu masuk direkening istri" tawa yoon gi mengejek jimin, karena usul ayah jiminlah nasip jimin benar-benar sengsara seperti ini, ia memang baru belajar untuk bekerja diperusahan keluarganya namun ayahnya dengan seenaknya membuat yoon gi menerima semua gajinya bahkan bonusnya

"Jangan mengigit itu yoon he" Yoon gi membeli beberapa mainan untuk kedua bayinya yang akan tumbuh gigi itu

"kau hanya memberikanku uang bensin dan uang tak seberapa ini ?" stres jimin membuka dompetnya

''itu lebih baik! dari pada kau hamburan uang itu untuk gadis gilamu mending buat yoon he dan yoon ji, toh bayi kembar ini dirimu sendiri" ejek yoon gi mengingat beberapa hari lalu jimin mengajak seul gi makan malam bersama direstoran mewah dan dirinya bahkan bayi-bayinya diajak dipingir jalan saja sudah bersyukur

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya kesal mau marah hingga memaki ke yoon gi hanya buang tenaga, mau memukul yoon gi ? tidak mungkin ia tak memukul ibu-ibu dua anak, ia hanya memukul yoon gi ketika jaman SMA karena yoon gi saat itu bukan ibu-ibu tapi preman sekolah, mana ketuanya pula

ddreetttt

dreeett

Yoon gi meraba kantung celananya dan menarik handponenya yang bergetar itu

"ah ya ? hoseok ? ahaha bisa" tawa yoon gi menjauh ketika menerima telfon hoseok, jimin hanya menatap yoon gi yang seenaknya menaruh yoon ji disampingnya, lengkap sudah, yoon he digendongannya sedari tadi dan yoon ji berbaring disofa yang ia duduki

"dia selalu seenaknya!! kalau begitu kembali saja kalian berdua diperutnya biar aku tak repot" kesal jimin melihat kedua bayi kembarnya namun kemudian ia gemas sendiri pada yoon he yang tertawa

Jimin melihat yoon ji khawatir, sudah 5 bulan tapi yoon ji tak bergerak banyak bahkan tak bergumam kecuali menangis ketika ia lapar atau meminta sesuatu, berbeda dengan yoon he yang berkembang layaknya bayi lain bahkan yoon he super aktif, Yoon he bisa telungkup namun yoon ji hanya berbaring tak bergerak banyak, yoon he bisa mulai didudukan walau bersadar namun yoon ji belum pernah bergerak seperti itu, Entah jimin khawatir bila yoon ji kelainan seperti tak bisa jalan suatu saat nanti

Yoon ji membuka mata kecilnya ia terbangun dan melihat ayahnya menatapnya aneh, yoon ji menguap dengan lucu hingga jimin tersenyum

''eh !!??" shock jimin ketika yoon ji malas menangis dan berusaha bergerak dan duduk tanpa bantuan orang dewasa, yoon ji yang telah bisa mengenggam dan menarik itu mengapai botol susu didekatnya memasukan ujung dot itu kedalam mulut kecilnya lalu berbaring karena tak bisa bertahan lama akan tubuh gembul yang berat baginya

Yoon he malah bertepuk tangan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya akan kakak kembarnya, dan jimin masih belum sadar akan keterkagetannya

"kau ?! kau bisa duduk ?! 5 bulan duduk ?" stres jimin menatap yoon ji dekat yang sudah asik akan susunya sendiri tak peduli ayahnya yang aneh, ia memilih tidur kembali

Tidur itu hobby tapi bukan berarti tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yoon ji tipe bayi pemalas, ia tak suka membuang energi berlebih untuk sekedar menangis bila ia bisa sendiri, yoon ji cinta ketenangan hingga kadang-kadang ia bangun lalu mendorong yoon he yang berisik untuknya, yoon ji bayi dengan IQ yang lebih tinggi ia hanya melihat dan akan meniru dan selalu berhasil, bukannya tak bisa begumam untuk bicara ala bayi namun ia malas dan hanya menatap saja

berbeda dengan yoon he, bayi berisik, aktif, hobby tertawa tak jelas melihat semut yang membuatnya penasaran sajapun tertawa, yoon he rewel dan paling sering menangis bila kemauannya tidak dituruti dan membuatnya dapat dorongan atau lemparan dot dari yoon ji, perkembagaan yoon he seperti bayi lainnya hanya saja ia super aktif

Bukan, bukannnya jimin sekedar tak tahu tapi memang ia jarang memperhatikan kedua bayi kembarnya hingga tak tau perkembangannya sama sekali, ia tak tau yoon ji sepintar itu walau kerjaannya tidur, ia tak tau apapun, dan ia baru tau kedua bayi kembar itu benar-benar pintar pada hal saat mereka didalam perut yoon gi sama sekali tak terurus bahkan makan tak jelas, tidur tak jelas, ngidam pun sendiran dan tak jelas namun bayi kembar itu terlahir cerdas dan sehat seperti ini

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar bersalah setiap kali meningat hal itu, ia mengambil yoon ji dan mendongnya bersama yoon he

''ayo kita tidur dikamar saja anak-anak" gemas jimin

Tbc

(Skip)

Karena seul gi selalu depresi maka jimin terus bersama gadis itu, jimin benar-benar takut bila seul gi nekat, jimin merasa bersalah sudah meniduri yang lain ketika berstatus pacaran dengan seul gi bahkan menikah dibelakang gadis itu, dan sekarang ia membuat seul gi depresi seperti ini

Hingga saat ini kedua si kembar berusia 5 bulan, dimana bayi itu benar-benar bergerak lincah karena bisa mengenggam atau menarik barang dan membuat rumah berentakan, walau belum bisa jalan tapi bayi gembul itu sudah bisa mengulingkan tubuhnya terutama yoon he, mau tak mau jimin menghindarkan semua kabel listrik yang dekat dan menutup semua aliran listrik yang bisa digapai sinakal yoon he

"maaf sayang aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi" ucap jimin masih menahan yoon he yang bergerak aktif, hari ini seul gi memintanya untuk mengantarnya kekampus

Jimin pasrah saat seul gi mematikan handponenya kesal

"ini tidak untuk dimakan!!'' geram jimin ketika yoon he mengigit handponenya karena gusinya mulai gatal

klek

Yoon gi pulang dengan segala belanjaan ditangannya juga yoon ji

"sial, kau sekarang pintar menghabiskan uang" kesal jimin mengingat ia kadang harus kuliah dan kerja diperusahaan kelurganya sendiri yah walau tak masuk setiap hari

"bagus juga usulan appa, agar semua gaji dan bonusmu masuk direkening istri" tawa yoon gi mengejek jimin, karena usul ayah jiminlah nasip jimin benar-benar sengsara seperti ini, ia memang baru belajar untuk bekerja diperusahan keluarganya namun ayahnya dengan seenaknya membuat yoon gi menerima semua gajinya bahkan bonusnya

"Jangan mengigit itu yoon he" Yoon gi membeli beberapa mainan untuk kedua bayinya yang akan tumbuh gigi itu

"kau hanya memberikanku uang bensin dan uang tak seberapa ini ?" stres jimin membuka dompetnya

''itu lebih baik! dari pada kau hamburan uang itu untuk gadis gilamu mending buat yoon he dan yoon ji, toh bayi kembar ini dirimu sendiri" ejek yoon gi mengingat beberapa hari lalu jimin mengajak seul gi makan malam bersama direstoran mewah dan dirinya bahkan bayi-bayinya diajak dipingir jalan saja sudah bersyukur

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya kesal mau marah hingga memaki ke yoon gi hanya buang tenaga, mau memukul yoon gi ? tidak mungkin ia tak memukul ibu-ibu dua anak, ia hanya memukul yoon gi ketika jaman SMA karena yoon gi saat itu bukan ibu-ibu tapi preman sekolah, mana ketuanya pula

ddreetttt

dreeett

Yoon gi meraba kantung celananya dan menarik handponenya yang bergetar itu

"ah ya ? hoseok ? ahaha bisa" tawa yoon gi menjauh ketika menerima telfon hoseok, jimin hanya menatap yoon gi yang seenaknya menaruh yoon ji disampingnya, lengkap sudah, yoon he digendongannya sedari tadi dan yoon ji berbaring disofa yang ia duduki

"dia selalu seenaknya!! kalau begitu kembali saja kalian berdua diperutnya biar aku tak repot" kesal jimin melihat kedua bayi kembarnya namun kemudian ia gemas sendiri pada yoon he yang tertawa

Jimin melihat yoon ji khawatir, sudah 5 bulan tapi yoon ji tak bergerak banyak bahkan tak bergumam kecuali menangis ketika ia lapar atau meminta sesuatu, berbeda dengan yoon he yang berkembang layaknya bayi lain bahkan yoon he super aktif, Yoon he bisa telungkup namun yoon ji hanya berbaring tak bergerak banyak, yoon he bisa mulai didudukan walau bersadar namun yoon ji belum pernah bergerak seperti itu, Entah jimin khawatir bila yoon ji kelainan seperti tak bisa jalan suatu saat nanti

Yoon ji membuka mata kecilnya ia terbangun dan melihat ayahnya menatapnya aneh, yoon ji menguap dengan lucu hingga jimin tersenyum

''eh !!??" shock jimin ketika yoon ji malas menangis dan berusaha bergerak dan duduk tanpa bantuan orang dewasa, yoon ji yang telah bisa mengenggam dan menarik itu mengapai botol susu didekatnya memasukan ujung dot itu kedalam mulut kecilnya lalu berbaring karena tak bisa bertahan lama akan tubuh gembul yang berat baginya

Yoon he malah bertepuk tangan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya akan kakak kembarnya, dan jimin masih belum sadar akan keterkagetannya

"kau ?! kau bisa duduk ?! 5 bulan duduk ?" stres jimin menatap yoon ji dekat yang sudah asik akan susunya sendiri tak peduli ayahnya yang aneh, ia memilih tidur kembali

Tidur itu hobby tapi bukan berarti tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yoon ji tipe bayi pemalas, ia tak suka membuang energi berlebih untuk sekedar menangis bila ia bisa sendiri, yoon ji cinta ketenangan hingga kadang-kadang ia bangun lalu mendorong yoon he yang berisik untuknya, yoon ji bayi dengan IQ yang lebih tinggi ia hanya melihat dan akan meniru dan selalu berhasil, bukannya tak bisa begumam untuk bicara ala bayi namun ia malas dan hanya menatap saja

berbeda dengan yoon he, bayi berisik, aktif, hobby tertawa tak jelas melihat semut yang membuatnya penasaran sajapun tertawa, yoon he rewel dan paling sering menangis bila kemauannya tidak dituruti dan membuatnya dapat dorongan atau lemparan dot dari yoon ji, perkembagaan yoon he seperti bayi lainnya hanya saja ia super aktif

Bukan, bukannnya jimin sekedar tak tahu tapi memang ia jarang memperhatikan kedua bayi kembarnya hingga tak tau perkembangannya sama sekali, ia tak tau yoon ji sepintar itu walau kerjaannya tidur, ia tak tau apapun, dan ia baru tau kedua bayi kembar itu benar-benar pintar pada hal saat mereka didalam perut yoon gi sama sekali tak terurus bahkan makan tak jelas, tidur tak jelas, ngidam pun sendiran dan tak jelas namun bayi kembar itu terlahir cerdas dan sehat seperti ini

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar bersalah setiap kali meningat hal itu, ia mengambil yoon ji dan mendongnya bersama yoon he

''ayo kita tidur dikamar saja anak-anak" gemas jimin

Tbc


End file.
